Inuyasha: his childhood story
by Darkthefallen1
Summary: Basicly a story when the inu gang were kids.Seshi was nice? Inu was a bed wetter? Miroku afraid of girls? must read! Critizism welcome
1. Training and Soup

_**Inuyasha:**_

**_His _**

**_Childhood Story_**

A lonely boy walked down the lightly beaten path, his white hair trailing around his shoulder. His hair lightly fluttered in the breeze as he made his way into the forest as he looked around at the empty country-side. Finally, he thought, I'm away from everyone… now no one can gawk at me… he quickly covered his ears, looking around to see if anyone was following him. "Why shouldn't they?" He said to himself." I mean, who wouldn't attack a person whose 3'5 but as strong as an adult, has white hair, and dog ears?" he walked a little further and pulled out his little sword that his dad gave him and stuck it in the ground as he sat down on a rock under a tree and turned around as he started to carve on the tree. After a while, he had barely made a dent in the tree with his dull blade. All that was visible was a crooked "INU". The rest of his name was barely visible, and could only be seen if you were standing right in front of it, but even then, it was barely visible. Inuyasha sighed and then turned back around and rested his back on the tree trunk, sheathing his blade in its scabbard. He watched the forest slowly sway in the breeze. A couple of leaves into his hair and a couple of branches to. Inuyasha stood up quickly and pulled out his blade and raised it to a ready position. Remember Inu…he remembered his dad tell him countless times during their little "Sessions", usually involving getting beat with a stick as he tried to fend off his dad with his dull blade. Always kept your blade at a ready position…he raised it a little more… Look around and study your environment…he quickly did a 360 to look for anybody…Oh…and don't leave your self in a open-space…Oops…Inu realized his mistake as a figure from behind him jumped down and sprinted at Inu's back, tackling him to the ground and holding him down with his face up, the attackers blade pressed up against his throat.


	2. Sticks And water can break your bones

Inu looked up at his attacker and smiled. The figure also smiled and released his blade, pulling up Inu." Inu…I can't believe you forgot Dad's training. Can't you get it into that thick skull?" lightly knocks on Inu's head. "Seshi…why'd you do that." He told his brother, Sesshomaru, calling him by his mom's pet name. "Besides, I was about to attack you… You just moved...to…fast..." Looks down, trying not to look Seshi in the eyes. "Right…Your just to slow…That's why daddy's gonna give me his sword," He said proudly as he puffed up his chest. "Heh...sorry Inu, guess your out of luck..." Inuyasha turned red. "That's not true! Dad said that he was gonna give ME his sword, so there!" sticks his tongue out at Seshi.Then, quick as lightning, Sesshomaru grabbed the wiggling tongue. "heh." Grabs his brothers feet and lets go of his tongue as he grabs Inu's upper body and starts to charge at the nearby river. Seshi stops right before the edge and throws a struggling Inuyasha into the ice cold river. Sesshomaru stood at the edge as a shivering, and drenched Inuyasha crawled from the bank and collapsed at his brother's feet. Sputtering, he said. "…Seshi...why'd you do that?" stands up and stares maliciously at his brother. "You know how s-scared of w-water..." He keeps staring "You wait, ill get you back…" He turns away and runs home, only pausing to pick up his sword, leaving Sesshomaru alone by the river. He looks at his tail, worriedly. " ..nah...he wouldn't dare..." After a while of convincing himself, he walked home, tracing his steps back home. When he got there, Inu was already eating outside on his favorite spot by the well, eating on a cut-off trunk. He sat there, concentrating on his meal, scarfing it down quickly, trying not to choke. With a relived sigh after gulping down a huge bite, he raised his chop sticks, pointing at the house. " …" He says between swallows. Sesshomaru gulped. "Uh oh…." Looks around. "Inu...Dad isn't around is he?" Inu paused, looking up. "Actually...He's right behind you." Sesshomaru turns around, only to be struck across the head with a branch. Snap! The branch broke on his head, leaving him to wither on the ground. He looks up to see his father in front of him.

Thanks for reading(hope you do) please review, first time story.


End file.
